terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Crypt Lord
The Crypt Lord is summoned when the Spooky Scary Skull is used at night in the Grave-Yard. He looks like a giant skeleton with a green cape and a massive golden crown on his head. He will not despawn naturally because for the duration of the battle he keeps it night time. However if he kills you he despawns instantly. The Fight Stage 1 - Hands: After being summoned the Crypt Lord will rise and stand in the background of the biome. Then he will say in chat "I guess ill go with a hands on approach! Well, actually, a hands off approach!" Then both his skeletal arms fly off of his body and into the foreground. During the battle Skeletons (of any type) spawn constantly. His hands will fly around attempting to slap you. They deal high contact damage. Occasionally one will stop moving and will summon Living Swords (Blue) and Living Swords (Pink) to attack you. Once a hand reaches half-health it becomes glowing and begins dripping Cursed Flame, so when it hits you you get the Cursed Inferno debuff. Once both hands are destroyed this stage ends. Stage 2 - The Head: After his hands are defeated, Crypt Lord will say in chat "You know what they say, to solve problems you need to use your head!" His skull will fly from his body and this stage will begin. His head will fly around spitting balls of cursed flame, and will also occasionally shoot 10 projectiles of Shadowflame in a shotgun-like manner, spreading them out in a direction. The head can also summon Slimers and Corruptors by spitting them out of its mouth. When it reaches a half of its health it can now summon World Feeders and will summon minions every few seconds, randomising if it will be a slimer, a world feeder or a corruptor. It will also be able to spit skull-like projectiles that can inflict ANY debuff in the entire game. Once the head is destroyed this stage will end. Stage 3 - The Rib-cage: After his skull is destroyed the Crypt Lord will say in chat "They say you should follow your gut. And my gut wants to follow you!" His rib-cage will fly from his body and the stage will begin. You will be teleported to the left side of the Graveyard biome. The ribcage will then begin chasing you from the left side to the right similarly to the Wall of Flesh and Wall of Steel battles. The ribcage will deal MASSIVE amounts of contact damage so you have to keep moving. Its toungue can stretch to attack you and can fire cursed flame projectiles. Dragon Skulls will also be summoned in packs of 10 while the ribcage chase you. Once you and the boss reaches the other side of the graveyard biome you will be teleported infront of the boss and you must run to the right side of the biome. Once at half health it will now grow wings and fly, attempting to crush you with high contact damage and will also start to summon Possessed Eyes. After the ribcage is defeated this stage ends. Stage 4 - Full Body: After his ribcage is defeated he will say this in chat. "If all else fails, use everything you did before, BUT AT THE SAME TIME!" And all of his body parts will connect. This is the final stage. His hands will constantly attempt to slap you, are dripping with cursed flame and can still summon living swords. His head can still spit the cursed flame, shadowflame and summon slimers, curruptors and world feeders whilst also spitting the debuff skull projectiles. His ribcage will attempt to lick you with its tongue and summons both dragon skulls and possessed eyes. He also gains new attacks. he can flick large bones at you (this preoccupies both hands) that deal huge amounts of damage but are easy to dodge. He can also read from a spell book to do all of his attacks at once but it preoccupies the hands and head. He can throw his crown, and if it isn't destroyed before it hits the ground it will summon a second, weaker version of himself with weaker versions of all attacks. (This clone cant summon anything.) At half-health he generates a shield and charges a ULTIMATE ATTACK. He gains an amazing amount of defense so you can't harm him. The barriers that keep you in the graveyard are temporarily disabled and you must rush to a position marked on your map to destroy the miniboss Shield Pillar before he can instant kill you with the ultimate attack. Then you are teleported back to the graveyard to finish the battle. Once he reaches 0 health he is destroyed. His bones will fall through the earth except the ribcage, which falls into the middle of the graveyard, creating a new mini-biome, the Crypt Lords Bones. (If he is ever summoned again this biome will disappear, along with anything inside it and a new version of the biome will be summoned after he is defeated again.) Stats Skeletons * Stats are on their gamepedia page. Hands * 20,000 / each. * 30 Defense * 145 / Contact Damage. (Hands) * 225 / Contact Damage and inflicts Cursed Inferno. (Hands second stage) * 100% KB Resistance * Immunity to Bleeding, Poisoned, Venom, Darkness, Slow and Oozed debuffs. * Stats for living sword on their respective pages. Head * 60,000 / * 45 Defense * 300 / Ranged Damage and inflicts Cursed Inferno. (Cursed Fireballs) * 80 Magic Damage and inflicts Shadowflame. (Shadowflame Pellets) * Slimers, Corruptors and World Feeders stats are on their gamepedia article. * 175 / Magic Damage and inflicts random debuff. (Skull-like Projectiles) * 100% KB Resistance * Immunity to Bleeding, Poisoned, Venom, Darkness, Slow and Oozed debuffs. Rib-cage * 75,000 / * 45 Defense * 650 / Contact Damage (Rib-cage) * 200 / Contact Damage (Tongue) * Dragon Skulls stats are on their gamepedia article. * Possessed Eyes stats are on their page. * 100% KB Resistance * Immunity to Bleeding, Poisoned, Venom, Darkness, Slow and Oozed debuffs. Full Body * 200,000 / * 50 Defense * Attacks from the other parts have the same damage. * 450 / Ranged Damage (Giant Bones) * 700 / Magic Damage and inflicts cursed inferno, shadowflame, summons dragon skulls, slimers, world feeders and corruptors. (Combination Spell) * Summons a weaker clone. (Crown Throw) * 1,000,000 / Damage (ULTIMATE ATTACK) * 100% KB Resistance * Immunity to Bleeding, Poisoned, Venom, Darkness, Slow and Oozed debuffs. Clone * 10,000 / * 30 Defense * Can do all attacks except the Combination Spell, any summoning attacks, the crown toss and the ULTIMATE ATTACK. * The attacks he does get halved in terms of damage. * 90% / KB Resistance * Immunity to Bleeding, Poisoned, Venom, Darkness, Slow and Oozed debuffs. Shield Pillar * 15,000 / * 100% KB Resistance * Immunity to Bleeding, Poisoned, Venom, Darkness, Slow and Oozed debuffs. * The rest of its stats are on its page. Music Inspiration: Only the Music Bit Not The Sound Effects. Drops: * Crypt Staff (45.45%) (a magical attunement for the book) * Suspicous Crypt Crown (83%) * Buried Graveyard Armour (Each piece has 74%) * Book Of Graves (35%) * Death Bone Staff (45.45%) (A magical attunement for the book) * Specter Bow (45.45%) (A magical attunement for the book) * T-bone (100%) * Crypt Lord Treasure Bag (100%) ** Skeleton Manifesto (100% from the Treasure Bag.) ** Coffin Charm (100% from the Treasure Bag) ** 15 (100% from the Treasure Bag) * Crypt Lord Trophy (100%) These items will be improved and i am looking for more items to make him drop so please give me some ideas! Trivia / Notes * It Is Based Off "Spooky Scary Skeletons" * When Summoned The Message "''The king of the graveyard has awoken!" ''Will Appear And The '''Crypt Lord '''Will Spawn In 30 Seconds. * If you try to leave the Grave-Yard biome at any time except during the ULTIMATE ATTACK phase it will push you back and fire a magic skull at you, dealing 45 Magic Damage. * The ULTIMATE ATTACK already does enough damage to instant kill anything, but Expert Mode still drastically increases the damage. Category:Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Monsters Category:Hard Mode Category:Hard Mode Monsters Category:Hard Mode Bosses Category:War Mode Category:War Mode Monsters Category:War Mode Bosses